Rubel Prism
Rubel Prism is the main character of Spectrum Knights and one of the 49 daughters of the Prism Family. She's the unlockable character on the first series. Info/Appearance *Age = 23 - 16th of the 2nd Generation *Height = 5"10 *Hair Style = Long, Straight, Curly at the ends, Bang turned left *Hair Color = *Breast Size = 34E *Butt Size = L *GemHeart (Gemstone) = Rubellite *Elemental Color = Red, Yellow, Blue Personality Rubel has a cheerful persona. She always like to be happy all the time. Along with her twin sister, Rubel also like to cheer people and make them happy. Bio Birth Rubel was the 33rd child that was turned a gem into a newborn and was the older twin sister of Morgan Prism. As one of the 7 sisters who have combined color powers, Rubel has the power of the primary colors as her twin sister who has the power of the secondary colors. For Rubel, she always struggle her powers during training. Before Career At the age of 7, Rubel and Morgan was interested of singing. They were inspired by their mother by singing them as lullaby. To Rubel; she interested of new generation songs like pop, R&B, and Hip-Hop. She's the oldest twin that always sings very louder, which kind of pissed off her parent and sisters. At the age of 14, Rubel and Morgan entered a talent show in middle school. Rubel, being the hype twin however, was very nervous and worried for the first time cause she never sing in the huge public. She later on got scared. But, Morgan cheered her as she was on her side. That got Rubel's morale up as the two went on stage and sing. Surprisely, the crowd loves it and they even won 1st place. After Career Cause of their talent show victory, two of the twin sighed up on different music companies due to the news that heard. Rubel sighed up for NightCrow Music Beat which fits her style. Now, Rubel is a worldwide pop singer. She have won many music awards along with Morgan. She works and collaborates with many famous musician in the new generation. She even also collabed with Morgan as a duo called "PinkPeach". Spectrum Knight Form *Spirit Animal = Flamingo *Weapon = Epee *Type = Slasher Rubel is one of the Combine Spectrum Knights. By having the spirit of the Flamingo, she have the skill of balance and speed. Being the Combine Spectrum Knight, Rubel used the primary color powers. List of Rubel's Powers *'Flame Stinger' - Red Power and Attack type. Can charge to one enemy and stabbed them with a powerful damage. *'Shining Barrage' - Yellow Power and Attack type. Summon 6 orbs of lights and blast enemies with an homing attack. *'Tap of Water' - Blue Power and Healing type. Tap ally to heal 20%, works if they're down. *'Plate of Combustion' - Red Power and Sabotour-Support type. Stab the ground to create a red plate. When one enemy lands on it, gives them heavy damamge. If ally, gives them attack boost. *'Plate of Illuminate' - Yellow Power and Sabotour-Support type. Stab the ground to create a yellow plate. When one enemy lands on it, blind them. If ally, heals them. *'Plate of Arctic' - Blue Power and Sabotour-Support type. Stab the ground to create a blue plate. When one enemy lands on it, freeze them making them slow. If ally, remove any enemy effects. Category:Characters